Known methods for constructing a wall of brick and other masonry material in a building include laying brick on a metal support member located at the bottom of the wall. The support member can engage a series of support brackets which are secured by anchors to a rigid structure of the building, such as to a concrete foundation. As example of such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,316,004.
Execution of known masonry wall construction methods is laborious, time intensive and requires a not insignificant amount of technical skill. For instance, careful attention and experience is required to accurately space the support brackets such that they line up with connectors in the support member. Further, it is time consuming to thread the anchors through the brackets and then care must be taken to correctly align each bracket while the concrete foundation is poured in place. If the angle of the bracket is not properly aligned, or the bracket is not properly spaced relative to adjacent brackets, then the support member may not engage securely, or at all, to the brackets. Furthermore, improperly installed anchors, brackets and support members make it challenging to install other parts of the wall, such as insulation material.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to at least some of the challenges faced by prior art methods for constructing masonry walls.